Questions
by GRACE5
Summary: Abby finds out Tony and Ziva's secret relationship and questions them. Dramatic Tiva fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, I need your shirt." Abby said as Tony walked into her lab with a slight smirk on his face.

"What? Why?" Tony asked as he stood on the other side of her computers and looked at her confused.

"It has evidence on it." Abby said simply.

"It does?" Tony asked looking down at his white and blue striped oxford.

"Yes, remember the wife hugged you." Abby said as she pulled up a photo of the wife.

"Oh yeah." Tony remembered with a grin. "Fine." He said with a shy smile as he turned his back to Abby and unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off.

"Oh my god, Tony, what happened to your back?" Abby asked as she saw several scratch marks from his shoulder blades at a downward angle to his sides.

"Nothin'." Tony smirked as Abby ran her finger over one and Tony winced.

"They're fresh." Abby accused as she took the shirt from Tony and bagged it. "You had sex!" Abby yelled slapping his bare shoulder.

"Ow." Tony said as he rubbed his shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"Tony, god, you are so dense!" Abby hissed as she threw his bagged shirt on the table behind them. "Seriously."

"What did I do?" he asked confused as he stared at her.

"Sleeping with some bimbo on your lunch break?" Abby said with narrowed eyes.

"She wasn't a bimbo." Tony defended.

"What. About. Ziva?" Abby asked poking him hard in the chest after word.

"What about her?" Tony smirked as he rubbed the red spot on his chest.

"Get out." Abby said pointing towards the door as she stared at him. That's when she noticed the silver band hanging from a chain around his neck. "Seriously, Tony. She loves you! And then you go and do something like this, does she even know? I mean I understand that it's not like you're cheating, because you're not together, because you two SUCK."

"Abby, calm down." Tony laughed

"No, if you're going around sleeping with random women on your lunch break," Abby started and looked at Tony with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "then I'm going to take Ziva out, and we're gonna find ourselves men tonight."

"What?" Tony choked out as he looked at Abby horrified. "Ziva won't do that."

"And why not?" Abby asked confused. "She's one of my best friends and we talk, Tony."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked panicked.

"One night stands don't bother her." Abby said simply as she glanced at the door to make sure Gibbs or Ziva weren't there listening.

"I know that, I meant she won't go out to hook up tonight because she's in a relationship." Tony explained with a smile.

"She would tell me if she was in a relationship." Abby laughed at Tony and turned back to her computer. "Just like you would tell me, except of course for that one time."

"Maybe she wants to keep it a secret." Tony offered ignoring the reference to his undercover mission. "Something that no one will question her about, something no one will sit around and analyze, something that's just hers."

"What are you saying?" Abby asked looking at him critically. "That Ziva's in a secret relationship?" Tony didn't say anything but just looked back at her. "She is." Abby said and glanced down at the ring that was lying on Tony's chest. "No."

"No?" Tony laughed confused.

"You?" Abby yelled poking him in the same spot. "Answer me, Anthony." She said as she continued to press her finger in the sore spot.

"What was the question?" Tony winced as he tried to back away from where her finger was pressing.

"Is that what this ring is?" Abby questioned as she tugged on his chain. "You and Ziva secretly ran around and then got married?"

"Kinda, it didn't happen like that exactly." Tony said and Abby pulled her finger away shocked.

"Oh my god." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged then pulled back and slapped him. "How could you to not tell me!?"

"Sorry." Tony said as he rubbed his chest and stared at her shocked.

"I don't believe you." Abby said suddenly and Tony looked at her weird.

"That I'm sorry?" Tony asked confused. "I really am, Abby, as much as we wanted to tell you guys, we wanted it to be just us."

"No, I don't believe that you two got married." Abby said with a devilish smile. "This has to be a joke."

"It's not." Tony said seriously as he took his chain off and slipped the band on his left ring finger, where it belonged.

"Let me decide." Abby smiled as she moved and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What?" Tony laughed.

"I'm going to ask you questions, then I'll ask the same questions to Ziva."

"You really don't believe me?" Tony laughed. "There's not even a movie I can mention that fits this."

"Shush and answer my questions." Abby said shaking her pen at him and Tony nodded. "So you're the father?"

"What?" Tony breathed out completely lost and Abby looked at him horrified.

"Nothing." Abby quickly recovered and Tony still stared at her. "Forget it."

"For now." Tony agreed as he glanced at the door then back to Abby.

"When was the first time you had sex?" Abby asked bluntly with a smile breaking out over her face.

"I don't want to talk about that." Tony said suddenly serious as he looked away from Abby.

"Why? Was it bad?" Abby asked still smiling but the look on Tony's face erased it.

~Flashback~

"I am going to take a shower." Ziva said as they entered the hotel room and she turned back to look at Tony who just nodded and flopped down on the bed.

Ziva sighed and sat on the edge next to him. He was laying on his back one arm over his chest and the other behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. She scooted closer to him and turned so her hip was against his side as she braced herself by putting her arm on the other side of him.

"Tony." She said softly as he continued to ignore her and how close she was to him. "Tony." She whispered again as she reached out hesitantly and ran her finger over his wrinkled forehead.

He didn't say anything but turned his gaze to hers and watched her as she analyzed him. Her finger stopped trying to massage his worry lines away and her hand slipped through his short hair, spiking it. He gave her a small smile and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ziva said softly as she continued to stroke his hair, noting how soft it was. "It was not your fault."

"Gibbs is pissed." He said ignoring her comment at he opened his eyes and looked at her as she continued to play with his hair.

"No," she started as she stopped her movements. "Gibbs is devastated, he lost another one of his loves and there was nothing he could do to change it."

"Yeah." Tony said as Ziva starting massaging his scalp and he closed his eyes again and slid his hand off his chest to interlace his fingers with her. "I shoulda listened to you." He mumbled as he ran his thumb over her palm.

"You always listen to me." She smiled as she pushed all his hair down before spiking it up again. "Sometimes you just hear what you want." She smiled as she pulled back and ran her finger over his eyebrow.

He smiled sadly and sat up on the bed, keeping their fingers intertwined as he braced himself with the hand that was behind his bed. She looked at him curiously as she dropped her hand from the corner of his eyebrow to rest on his shoulder. His green eyes had turned almost grey she noticed as his gaze locked with hers, but was quickly broken when he glanced at her plumb lips.

"I don't have the words." Tony said as he continued to inch closer to her until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Neither do I." she whispered as her eyes continued to flick back and forth from his lips and eyes.

He gave a small smile and continued to look at her bringing his hand that was bracing her up to her cheek to cup it. She leaned into his hand and got tired of waiting from him to move the millimeter closer, so she moved and softly rubbed her lips over his. He sighed into the kiss and instantly deepened it as his tongue moved against hers.

"Tony." Ziva breathed as they pulled away from each other. His hand remained on her cheek as her hand slipped back into his hair as their other hands remained interlaced.

"Ziva." He replied as he pulled her mouth to his, more roughly this time and he dropped his hand from her cheek to push her shirt over her head revealing the black lace bra.

"Shower." Ziva said as they pulled back for air and Tony threw her bra across the room as he kneaded her breast causing her to let out a small moan. "Come'on, Tony." She said as she stood from the bed and led him to the bathroom.

"I don't wanna feel anything, Ziva." Tony said as he stood there watching her shimmy out of her white pants and thong. "But you ignite this," he pause for a moment as she stepped towards him and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pressing her hips against his throbbing erection. "thing, and it's something I've never felt."

"Then let me distract you." She whispered against his throat as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and her hand rested on his belt as her other hand rubbed him through his pants causing his breath to catch. "Okay?" she asked as she kissed his chest and took his wrist and removed his watch, setting it on the counter.

"Okay." He agreed as his eyes roamed over her body and he growled as she disappeared behind the cheap shower curtain. He watched her for a moment then quickly undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor and stepped behind her in the shower.

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back as tight against him as possible. He pulled all her hair to one side and nuzzled her neck as his hand dipped between her wet folds to stroke her, causing her moan to loudly.

"Tony." She moaned as she dropped her head to his shoulder and turned her face as he kissed her cheek, immediately attaching their mouths as he continued to pleasure her and she wiggled her hips against his solid erection.

"Stop wiggling." He groaned as he moved his hand from her breasts down to her stomach in an attempt to hold her still so he could finish and prevent her from sending him over the edge. He could feel her start to quiver and he returned his mouth to hers as he swallowed her screams as she came around his fingers, in his arms.

"You are quite talented, Tony." Ziva smiled as she reached back and hugged his neck as she tried to control her breathing.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks." Tony said as he kissed her cheek and turned her around in his arms and brought her mouth to his for a deep kiss.

She moaned into the kiss as she realized the water most mostly soaking her and he was almost dry. She broke the kiss and took a step back, trapping them both under the warm water. Her hand easily found him and he immediately groaned as she squeezed and stroked him. Tony reached down and pushed her hand away from him with a groan. He mumbled something against her mouth but she didn't care and couldn't understand it.

"Tony, now." Ziva pleaded as they continued to kiss.

He smiled and pushed her so her back was against the wall. She hooked one leg around his hip, allowing him to slip between her folds and rub her clit causing her to scream out slightly. He bowed his head with a grunt as he fought to control himself.

"Stop fighting." She growled at him frustrated.

He looked at her shocked and confused for a second but he quickly recovered and pressed his lips hard against hers. They pulled apart for air eventually and he reached down and positioned himself and easily slipped into wet heat causing them both to moan loudly.

"Oh God." Tony groaned as he tried to ignore the swelling in his heart that was taking over his whole body as he remained still, allowing her to adjust to his length and girth.

"Tony." She groaned into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him and moved her hips trying to find release and encourage him to move.

She pulled back from his neck and rested her head against the shower as she gazed up at him. Water was sliding down his cheeks and she could tell from the color green of his eyes that some were tears. She tilted her head to the side and ran her hand through his hair.

"Tony." She whispered against his lips. "Just forget." She said as his hands slid down her sides and gripped her hips. "Just for now."

"Ziva." Tony groaned as she nipped at the hollow of his throat. He wanted to tell her that the reason he was so emotional was not because of what happened to Jenny, but because she was in his arms, needing him.

He groaned as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. Tony finally took the hint and realized he hadn't moved since entering her. Ziva moaned as he withdrew slowly before forcefully trusting back into her. After a few more thrusts he buried his head in her neck and thrusted harder and faster, and she met him for every thrust and every moan.

"Oh Tony." Ziva whimpered as Tony brought one hand around to stroke her clit. He smirked into her neck, proud he made Ziva David, Mossad assassin, whimper in his arms.

"Fuck Zeev." Tony groaned as he felt her muscles begin to spasm around him and she screamed out, which he tried to silence with a kiss.

"Let go." She breathed out as she rode out her orgasm.

Tony groaned and he thrusted a few more times as she kissed him with her hands roaming and scratching at his back. He grunted as started to twitch and spurt inside her, Ziva smiled into their kiss as he filled her with his white hot seed.

They broke the kiss for air and Tony buried his head into her neck as he held her body tight to his, her legs sliding down his as she stood on her own and wrapped her arms around his waist and they stood for awhile longer, holding each other as they tried to come to terms with what happened that day.

~End Flashback~

"So basically, what I got from all the mumbling," Abby started as she moved her hands in front of Tony wildly. "Was that you and Ziva were together in the shower in L.A. before flying back to D.C."

"Yeah." Tony nodded with a small smirk.

"That makes sense." Abby nodded.

"How?" Tony asked.

"When you two got back, you were so protective of each other, and she was the only one you would let talk to you." Abby explained as Tony smiled. "and the only one you were nice to, if you consider that nice."

"Yeah." Tony laughed.

"Okay, next question."


	2. Chapter 2

"When was the first time you said you loved her?" Abby asked as she slightly bounced in her chair excited for his answer.

"Jeez, Abby, can't you ask easy questions like what happened on our first date?" Tony groaned.

"No, that's boring." Abby said. "You guys had sex before you dated."

"So?" Tony laughed as he idly twisted his wedding band.

"So I don't care about that boring stuff. Like how you sat on a couch and ate pizza." Abby smiled. "But if you're married that means at one point you had to tell each other you loved each other."

"Yeah, but if you're gonna compare our answers, this one won't match up." Tony said.

"Why?" Abby asked confused and watched as Tony shivered.

"First, I'm going to get a new shirt." Tony said as he stood from his chair. "It's freezing down here."

"Come right back." Abby called and Tony laughed as he stepped on the elevator.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned as the elevator doors opened and she saw her husband standing there shirtless.

"Hi." Tony smiled as he stepped in with her and waited until the elevator moved before flipping the emergency switch.

"Where's your ring?" Ziva asked as she fingered his empty chain.

"Where it belongs." Tony said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She smiled as she felt the cool metal of his wedding band against her cheek.

"And where is your shirt?" she asked as they pulled away and she ran her finger down his chest to the waistband of his dress pants.

"Abby needed it, for evidence." Tony groaned.

"And she saw your ring?" Ziva asked as she kissed his chin.

"Yup." Tony nodded. "She doesn't believe we're married, by the way."

"What?" Ziva laughed.

"I told her we got married and she didn't believe me, so now she's questioning me and you're next." Tony said with a smirk as he kissed her again. "Then she'll compare our answers and decide if we're telling the truth."

"Seriously?" Ziva asked as she looked away from Tony, almost as if she was nervous.

"She did ask me something though, really threw me for a loop." Tony said and Ziva quickly snapped her eyes back to him.

"Threw you for a loop?" Ziva asked confused.

"Just an expression." Tony said as he took a step closer to her and pressed her back against the elevator. "Don't you want to know what she asked?"

"Yes." Ziva said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Don't distract me." Tony said as he dropped his head and kissed her again and immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"I am not." Ziva laughed as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Liar." Tony mumbled against her mouth. "She asked me if I was the father."

"Interesting." Ziva said as she ran her hands up and down his bare sides causing him to shiver with goose bumps.

"Zee-vah." Tony groaned and he pulled away from her and took a step back from her. "What was she talking about?"

"I am going to kill her." Ziva grumbled as she looked up at Tony, who had a very alarmed look on his face.

"Ziva." Tony said as he held her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"It was supposed to be your Valentine's Day present, since you believe in that _holiday, _Abby found out." Ziva explained and watched as Tony grew more frustrated.

"Found out what?" Tony groaned.

"Tony, I know you are smart enough to put one and two together."

"It's two and two, put two and two together." Tony smiled. "I want to hear you say it."

"It." Ziva laughed, having learned that trick from him.

"Not funny, David." Tony laughed as he pressed her back against the steel wall.

"I thought it was DiNozzo." Ziva smirked as she tugged on his chain and brought his mouth back to hers.

"I stand corrected." He smirked as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "So?"

"So what?" Ziva laughed as Tony's phone rang.

"What?" Tony barked into the phone as Ziva nibbled at his neck. "Sorry, Abby, I'll be right down."

"You did not finish with your questions?" Ziva smiled as she nipped as his ear.

"No, I need a shirt, it's cold down there." Tony smiled.

"I thought so." Ziva smiled as she pressed her hips tighter against his and he groaned.

"That's not because it's cold." Tony smirked. "So, a baby?"

"mmhmm." Ziva nodded as she studied him closely. "September 1st."

"That's far." Tony said as his hand hesitantly rested on Ziva's stomach.

"Happy?" Ziva asked as he rested his forehead on her shoulder and kissed behind her ear.

"Of course." Tony smiled as he flipped the switch and waited a second before stepping into the squad room and got a fresh step before rushing back to the elevator.

"Hey, I am still talking to you." Ziva said as he ran by her.

"Gotta go." Tony laughed.

"Where the hell did you go?" Abby asked as Tony walked in buttoning his new shirt.

"Got distracted." Tony said simply as he sat back down on his stool.

"By your wife?" Abby mocked and Tony's face broke out into a wide smile.

"She can be quite distracting." Tony smirked as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"So, the first time you told her you loved her." Abby said with a sweet smile.

"Like I said before our answers won't match up." Tony said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stop stalling and tell me the story."

"_Hey." Tony smiled as he opened the door to see Ziva standing on the other side. _

"_Hi." Ziva smiled as she pecked his lips and walked by him into his apartment. "What?" she asked as she turned and saw him gazing at her. _

"_Nothing." Tony smiled as he closed the door and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I like seeing you in my clothes." _

"_You would." Ziva laughed as Tony played with his sweatshirt that she was wearing. "You are very possessive." _

"_I prefer to be called protective." Tony smirked. "Possessive makes me sound like a toddler." _

"_You have your moments." Ziva laughed as she pushed him away and kicked her shoes off and sat down on his couch. _

"_Make yourself at home." Tony laughed as he sat next to her and picked up the remote. _

"_What are we watching?" Ziva asked. _

"_A movie, sweetcheeks." Tony smiled as he started the movie and placed his arm behind her on the back of the couch. _

"_Smartass." Ziva smiled as she pinched his side and he yelped. _

"_Be nice, Zee-vah." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. _

"_Why do you not let people see this side of you?" She asked as she pulled her legs under her and leaned into him. _

"_What side?" Tony asked as he pulled the blanket from the other side of the couch and threw it over her and she just stared up at him like he was stupid. "What?" _

"_This side." Ziva said as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and sneezed. _

"_Bless you." Tony said. _

"_Thank you." Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek. _

"_You're welcome." Tony smiled kissing the top of her head. _

"_Sweet Home Alabama?" Ziva practically squealed. "You hate this movie." _

"_I know." Tony said. "But you sat through Burn After Reading." _

"_That was a strange, strange movie." Ziva laughed. _

"_I like it." Tony said seriously. _

"_I know." Ziva nodded with a yawn. "mmmm, Josh Lucas AND Patrick Dempsey." _

"_Still right here, Ziva." Tony groaned and pulled her tighter against him. _

"_I know." Ziva smiled and kissed his chest. "I will google at you later." _

"_oogle." Tony laughed as they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the movie. Tony smiled as he felt Ziva's breathing even out and become shallow, a soft snore coming from her. "Ziva?" Tony asked softly as he tried to peak down at her. _

"_Tired." Ziva mumbled and snuggled closer to him. _

"_Then lets go to bed." Tony said as he took her into his arms bridal style and dropped the blanket on the couch as he carried her back to the bedroom. _

_He gently placed her down on what had become her side of the bed. She groaned softly as he took her jeans off and pulled the comforter over her. She woke for a moment and smiled at him before rolling onto his side of the bed and snuggling into his pillow. _

"_Goodnight Ziva." Tony whispered against her ear after he changed and climbed in bed behind her. When she didn't respond he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you." He barely breathed as he waited to see if she had woken. _

"You are so cute." Abby squealed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Don't call me cute." Tony laughed as he pushed her hand from his cheek.

"But she never heard you?" Abby asked.

"Not that I know of." Tony shrugged.

"Well, when did you two actually say it and actually heard each other?"


End file.
